


Icarus

by npop



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Multi, Rare Pairing, They're young in this btw, kind of a crack pairing???, stupid old people love triangles, thanks ninjago writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npop/pseuds/npop
Summary: Misako wants too much.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Icarus

She’s at Mystaké’s for the afternoon. Her shop has become one of her little hangouts, a place of refuge when finally Misako decides to give herself a break from studying.

Sitting comfortably in a small stool, she’s pouring over one of Mysaké’s many books, a diary. It’s a first-hand account of one of the first settler communities in Ninjago. It always surprised her, how much old documents that Mystaké had just sitting there collecting dust on her shop shelves. Where the hell does she even get this stuff anyway? The older woman is so secretive that perhaps Misako will never even know.

The door opens and Misako looks up from her book.

“Koko!” Garmadon exclaims.

Wu, standing by his side also smiles upon seeing her.

“Who would have guessed, you here. Me here.”

"Shit Garmadon, don't forget about the rest of us." Mystaké, cheekily responds up from her side of the room, eyes filled with amusement.

In response, Garmadon's face flushes in embarrassment.

Wu walks over to the counter where Mystaké is sitting and hands her a small slip of paper. “I’m gonna need these.”

Mystaké pulls out a crate from behind the counter, looking for whatever he asked for.

“You haven’t visited us as of late, you should come by,” Wu suggests to Misako, with a small smile.

"I'm trying my best, but all this work - it's like my professors are trying to kill me."

She isn't lying. Her professors are probably trying to kill her with all these workloads and reading assignments every week. Why did she have to have such a passion for archaeology and history?

Wu nods understanding as he pays for whatever he asked for.

"Well, we'll be seeing you around." He says, leading Garmadon away from to the exit, prompting a quiet yelp from the man.

"Of course we will, genius!" Misako hears Garmadon mock his brother, as he disappears from behind the door, voice laced with agitation.

The door closes shut, the pair departing as quickly as they arrived.

"Wow. You are fucked." Mystaké snorts from across the room, smirking.

Oh, she knew. It was obvious they were attracted to her. Garmadon, who wore his heart on his sleeve and Wu, constantly flustered around her. Misako wasn’t born yesterday.

"I mean, brothers after you?" Mystaké sucks her teeth. "I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

"I'm just going with the flow."

Mystaké raises her eyebrows but says nothing.

Truthfully, Misako was just going along with it all.

Garmadon and Wu were nice. But she was young and studying took up the majority of the time. Hell - she barely had any time to take a breather between her classes and the steadily growing pile of homework in her backpack to sit and relax. Who had enough time for puppy love when she had to spend hours upon hours pouring over ancient texts into the late hours in the night? Translating ancient Ninjagian that barely made sense to her despite it being her third year at University.

Plus, she didn’t know what to make of two people competing for her affections. It’s not like she had low self-esteem, but like Mystake said, “two people?” Yet alone brothers. That was a recipe for disaster just waiting to blow up.

But that didn’t mean the two didn’t pique her interest from time to time.

The first time she met Wu, he was all militaristic and formal in his mannerisms, like a practiced actor. Rarely did she see him speak but when he did, he spoke softly, carefully chosen out words as if he were afraid he would say the wrong thing. Misako didn’t speak much to him, the only times he talked were with his brother or the other elemental masters that came in and out of the monastery. His dark eyes were always full of sternness as if he were facing constant inner turmoil. Come to think of it now, she rarely saw him smile at all during the first few weeks in which they acquainted themselves with each other.

When they are alone, he lets down his guard for just a minute. Those tired eyes suddenly burst with life. Eyelids crinkling when he bursts into his distinct brand of soft laughter whenever Misako makes a witty remark. Wu’s soft cheeks still cling with baby fat, broad nose squashed like a plump red tomato.

How could a gentle face carry that weight of exhaustion?

It did not make sense to her then, and neither does it now.

 _Now_.

To describe Garmadon.

Where does one even begin?

To say he was unpredictable was an understatement. He was more than that. There was never a dry moment with that man. When he wanted something, he would get it. Always stubborn, selfless, and determined. But that's what Misako liked about him, the fire he brought out. She liked that fire in his eyes.

There’s nothing soft in his appearance in comparison to his younger brother. Alluring crimson eyes that are sharp, like a hawk. Lean muscle hides behind his gi, gleaming after a particularly grueling practice when he greets her at the monastery. Always bold in his gestures, like he wants to draw attention to himself, trying to desperately prove something to the world.

But Mystaké, compared to the two brothers, she's something else entirely. All angles, ridiculously thin to the point where you can see her bones peeking out of her pale flesh. Her face is sharp, slim cheekbones dig into her face, and a pin-straight nose balancing it all out. Misako could swear on her life that she once saw her dark eyes flash a vivid purple.

Mystaké is an enigma. Never revealing too little or too much. Wise but never too overbearing with her advice. Equilibrium. In the short span that she had known her, Misako had realized that she barely knew a thing about the older woman. But it was alright with her. She liked the mystery.

Plus, it helps that she could crack a good joke.

When she looks over to her side, Misako’s heart blooms. Inky black hair spills across the counter, her trusty nón lá tipped low as Mystaké pours over a dusty scroll, lazily scanning the weary yellowing parchment (texts from a friend, is what Mystaké answered with when Misako had questioned its origins earlier).

“Staring at me or the scrolls?” Mystaké teases.

Misako feels her face heat up.

“Come over. They’re in ancient Ninjagian. I know how much you adore this shit.”

“Yeah, sure,” Misako responds as she gets up from her stool, heading over to her side of the room.

At that, Mystaké clasps her hands in excitement and Misako could practically hear her heart racing against her chest as she sits down next to the older woman.

Yeah, Mystaké was right. She was fucked.


End file.
